Beba Meu irmão Meu Assassino Meu Amante
by Jujuba de Azevedo
Summary: Godric se foi. Uma misteriosa vampira chora sua morte e as margens de um rio lembra de como o conheceu.


_Beba Meu irmão. Meu assassino... Meu amante_

Por Jujuba de Azevedo

"Já não consigo mais senti-lo, então devo acreditar que ele partiu."

Finalmente Godric evoluiu; passou da barbárie para uma verdadeira compreensão das coisas.

O mundo lá fora se transforma em um borrão quando acelero meu carro pela estrada deserta, tenho pressa de chegar a lugar algum.

"Nossa existência é uma insanidade" – ele me disse.

Morte. "Morrer de novo", desde que o encontrei pela última vez, a mais de três meses, venho me questionando a respeito de segui-lo, mas pensando bem ele não atingiu a completa verdade, "Se não devemos estar aqui. Então por que estamos aqui?". Não consigo pensar em uma resposta agora, minha mente está mergulhada em lembranças soltas, sou o que sou a mais de setecentos anos e foi ele quem me fez assim.

- Uma garrafa de True Blood, B negativo, por favor. – diz a vampira, dona de um rosto com feições delicadas: nariz afilado, lábios grossos e longos cabelos pretos, para o atendente de um bar em algum lugar do estado da Pensilvânia. - "Como fui parar aqui? Estou meio desligada" – pensa enquanto paga sua bebida e sai do bar entrando em seu porsche amarelo.

Dirigindo de novo, a floresta que emoldura a estrada virando um borrão verde disforme, a garrafa ao seu lado ainda intocada. Ela percebe ao longe o som de água, um riacho talvez então para no acostamento, pega a garrafa, liga o alarme do carro e se põe a correr rápido demais para um humano em direção ao leste se embrenhando na mata.

O vento assovia em seus ouvidos enquanto ela corre, seu vestido branco com duas delicadas alças que davam um laço na parte de trás de deu pescoço, se cola ao seu corpo bonito. É difícil crer que ela seja uma vampira para quem a visse vestida daquele jeito. A roupa era tão simples nada além de viscose e elasteque que lhe chegava até os joelhos, deixando amostra suas pernas grossas. O elasteque marcava bem os contornos de sua cintura fina e dos seios médios. Estava descalça.

De repente pára as margens de um riacho, a lua cheia recém nascida brilha no céu iluminando a copa das árvores, as pedras da margem, a pele dela que apesar de pálida ainda mantém a cor levemente amorenada, pele de cigana, seus olhos cor de mel olham o local procurando uma rocha onde pudesse sentar e por os pés na água.

Bethezaida se senta e abre a garrafa, é relaxante o som do rio, a água em seus pés, ela bebe um gole do sangue sintético. Sua mente começa a se acalmar e as lembranças a se ordenarem. – "É, vamos lembrar". - pensa enquanto permite que sua mente viaje ao passado, até o momento em que viu Godric pela primeira vez.

_Eu tinha dezoito anos... Século XIII foi quando o conheci, era um período particularmente perigoso para pessoas como eu: Não-católica. Família cigana. Conhecedora de plantas medicinais, o que significava na época ser Bruxa. _

_A Inquisição estava começando a atuar na Itália e ia aos poucos se expandindo por toda a Europa, e para meu azar eu vivia debaixo das barbas do Papa. _

_Não demorou muito para surgirem boatos de que viriam atrás de mim. Graças a uma amiga soube que os inquisidores estavam na vila, fui obrigada a fugir as pressas do vilarejo em que eu vivia sozinha, nas redondezas de Roma somente com a roupa do corpo e com homens no meu encalço. Como conhecia bem a floresta corri para lá onde não poderiam me pegar e eu fugiria e me esconderia, talvez ir para a casa de parentes num reino vizinho ou algum feudo onde eu conseguisse proteção do senhor, pelo menos esse era o plano. Mas eu já estava marcada para morrer._

_Corri pela floresta indo em direção ao norte, enquanto isso o sol se punha e a lua surgia no céu negro iluminando de forma pálida a floresta. Eu estava realmente em sérios apuros, os meus parentes moravam longe, não tinha dinheiro e deveria evitar a estrada, sem falar que minha roupa: uma saia longa, marrom de linho, camisa de algodão cru e a casaquinha e os sapatos de couro não eram o suficiente para me manter aquecida e a floresta era um lugar muito frio a noite; pensava em tudo isso enquanto corria. Estava tão assustada que de tempos em tempos eu olhava para trás com medo de que ainda estivesse sendo perseguida, tanto que não vi dois homens a minha frente e me choquei com força contra o mais alto, só não cai porque ele me segurou. _

_Apesar da pouca luz percebi que ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, sua pele era pálida e suas mãos frias. Bonito. Olhava-me como se eu fosse um tesouro descoberto._

– _Do que tu foges? – ainda me segurando, sorrindo e olhando para o outro. Este era bem mais baixo, um pouco maior que eu, tinha aparência de mais novo, cabelo preto curto, olhos claros, pele pálida, com um rosto angelical. Ambos vestiam roupas que parecia de camponês; calça de tecido grosso marrom, com botas de pele de animal e uma camisa rústica de algodão, manga longa e gola fechada até a base do pescoço. Estavam sujos de terra._

_- Inquisição – foi tudo que eu disse tentando me soltar do loiro que apertava meu braço._

_- Venha conosco, moramos aqui perto. Não é seguro uma moça andar sozinha à noite. – o sorriso do loiro só aumentava a cada palavra. – Eu e meu irmão lhe daremos abrigo e alimento, quando amanhecer poderá continuar seu caminho – ele falava para mim, mas olhava para o outro._

_- Seria muita gentileza dos senhores, – percebi naquele momento que a morte precoce era certa. - "Vampiros!!!" – a ideia atingiu minha cabeça como um raio. Eu sabia reconhecê-los. Ciganos sabem distingui-los, não havia mais volta para mim, mas decidi tentar resistir. – Não é necessário..._

_O loiro apertou mais forte o meu braço._

– _Nos permita ajudar, eu insisto. – ele não iria aceitar um não. – A senhorita não leva nada consigo, precisa de ajuda._

_Percebi que não adiantaria._

_- A cabana dos senhores é longe? – perguntei aceitando meu destino._

_- Não. Como se chama à senhorita? – o sorriso do loiro de veras me irritava, seu jeito era arrogante. O outro nada falava somente me olhava. _

_- Bethezaida. – disse encarando o loiro. - O senhor pode me soltar? – ele apertava meu braço cada vez com mais força._

_- Solte-a Eric – disse o moreno sorrindo. – Venha é por aqui. Meu nome é Godric._

_Começamos a andar, meu coração batia rapidamente pressentindo que meu fim estava próximo. "Dois vampiros na floresta, sem dúvida vou morrer" era só o que eu pensava. Andávamos devagar, Eric ia à minha frente como se estivesse me guiando, Godric vinha atrás de mim como para impedir que eu fugisse, até parece que eu tinha alguma chance._

_Eric parecia animado, andando a frente, falando de qualquer coisa que eu não estava ouvindo, minha atenção estava toda voltada para tentar ouvir os passos atrás de mim, eram tão silenciosos que eu mal podia ouvi-los, só sabia que ele estava atrás de mim por causa da sensação de sentir seus olhos sobre mim capturando qualquer gesto que eu fizesse, era angustiante. Godric me olhando e o outro falando. Depois de algum tempo andando na floresta eu começava a perder a paciência, pensei comigo mesma: "Vou morrer de qualquer jeito."_

_- O que a senhorita acha das... – não deixei Eric completar a pergunta._

_- Então quem mordeu quem? – perguntei de forma inocente enquanto olhava as folhas no chão. Os dois pararam e eu quase esbarrava em Eric, pela segunda vez naquela noite. _

_- Desculpe-me? Não entendi – Godric se pôs ao lado de Eric._

_Eu sorri._

– _Estou a perguntar quem é o criador e a prole – disse da forma mais natural possível e os encarei observando o efeito de minhas palavras. – Os senhores acham que uma cigana não reconheceria um vampiro quando visse um?_

_Eric tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Godric o calou com um simples olhar, voltou a me fitar e sorriu, o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo, ele parecia um anjo maroto._

_- A senhorita é muito jovem para ser tão esperta – disse o anjo._

_- Nem tanto – disse irritada, tal como uma criança fazendo birra. – Então existe uma cabana ou estão só brincando com a comida?_

_Godric deu uma gargalhada alta, parecia extasiado com minha coragem. Eric por outro lado avançou na minha direção, presas a mostra._

_- Sua... _

_- Pare e se acalme. – disse Godric segurando o ombro do loiro impedindo-o que me ferisse e o afastando. Dirigindo-se mais uma vez a mim com um sorriso iluminando seu belo rosto – A senhorita parece saber de muitas coisas._

_- Só o obvio. – respondi lhe encarando em tom de desafio._

_- O que é obvio para a senhorita? – ele sorria, estava se divertindo._

_- Bem, sei que vejo dois vampiros na minha frente – disse naturalmente como se estivesse dando uma informação qualquer. – E sei que vou morrer jovem, soube disso no momento em que encontrei os senhores... E não existe uma cabana._

_Godric ficou parado me olhando por um bom tempo, com uma expressão divertida no rosto._

_- Vampiro, certo. Sobre a cabana esta errada, ela existe e não está muito longe – franziu o cenho. – Bem, morrer jovem..._

_- Por favor, está a brincar comigo? – encarei aqueles olhos claros me aproximando e pude perceber que eram azuis. – Vou morrer jovem sim, mas eu não vou choramingar por iss. – respirei fundo e continuei. – Se analisarmos bem a situação tenho até sorte, frente à morte que me esperava nos tribunais inquisitoriais._

_Ele sorriu, mas nada disse para rebater, se limitou a fazer sinal para que continuássemos a caminhar. Eric por sua vez limitou-se a me olhar de canto o resto do caminho. _

_Não demorou muito para chegarmos a uma clareira, um vento forte soprava soltando meus longos cabelos pretos, dando um ar sobrenatural à cena. Havia uma cabana de madeira com uma chaminé de pedra, próxima das margens de uma pequena cachoeira, parecia abandonada. Tinha duas janelas e uma porta que, por estarem quebradas, não passavam de buracos na parede de madeira, ninguém vivera ali há muito tempo._

_Eric entrou primeiro e acendeu a pequena lareira, não sei como, eu estava paralisada do lado de fora observando o lugar que era assustador ao luar._

_Godric se aproximou de mim, tanto que pude sentir o frio que vinha de seu corpo e de seu hálito, eu estava totalmente paralisada com tamanha aproximação._

_- Está com medo? – sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido direito. – Foi você que disse que tinha sorte por estar conosco – ele acariciava minha bochecha esquerda com a ponta dos dedos me causando arrepios. – Entremos – disse me pegando pela mão. O toque de sua mão fria era suave._

_A cabana estava iluminada somente pelo fogo da lareira, tinha um único cômodo, poucos móveis: uma cama com estrutura de madeira e um colchão de feno, cadeiras quebradas e uma mesa em boas condições no canto da cabana, tudo empoeirado. Godric a limpou retirando o excesso de poeira e teia de aranha e a trouxe para perto da luz do fogo. Eu estava dentro da cabana parada próxima à lareira analisando o teto que devia ter inúmeras goteiras quando ele veio em minha direção e segurou em minha cintura._

– _Posso? – me ergueu e sentando-me sobre a mesa. Eric estava parado num canto e tirara a blusa, deixando parte de seu corpo perfeito à mostra. Ele nos observava mantendo certa distância, parecendo esperar o comando de Godric._

_Eu não conseguia dizer nada, não conseguia pensar em nada, estava paralisada, congelada pelo azul daquele olhar. Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu passando levemente seu nariz pela minha mandíbula até minha orelha. Meus olhos se fecharam quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, tocando suavemente meus ombros e deslizando seus dedos pelos meus braços, estava tão envolvida que mal senti quando Eric subiu na mesa atrás de mim e começou a beijar meu ombro e acariciar meus seios, seus dedos habilidosos desamarraram os cordões de meu casaquinho o tirando em seguida._

_Tudo o que eu sentia era os lábios de Godric se movendo sobre meu pescoço e seus dedos traçando caminhos misteriosos em meus ombros e braços por cima do pano._

_Não tenho mais certeza do que se procedeu naquela noite tudo que lembro foi dos lábios de Godric sobre a minha pele e da dor que eu senti quando ambos me morderam._

_Não morri naquela noite. Acordei com dor no pescoço e no ombro. Eu estava deitada na cama apenas com minha longa camisa de algodão cru, com pequenas manchas de sangue nela, meu pé esquerdo estava amarrado a uma viga de madeira que ficava no centro da cabana. Deixaram para mim pão, vinho e uma bacia com água em cima da mesa. _

_Comi, tentei me soltar, sem sucesso, por fim fiquei na cama o dia inteiro, ora dormindo, ora acordada. Quando anoiteceu, ouvi som de terra sendo remexida fora da cabana, então apareceram. _

_Eric acendeu a lareira, estava sujo de terra como na noite anterior, parecia que tinha acabado de se desenterrar. Logo atrás surgiu Godric, estava sem a camisa, seu peito nu era perfeito sob a luz do fogo da lareira, parecia que fora esculpido por um artista. Notei que ele tinha três tatuagens negras que se destacavam em sua pele pálida: uma em cada braço acompanhando a circunferência de seus músculos e, minha preferida, que mais parecia um colar seguindo o formato de sua clavícula _

_Realmente, perecia um anjo vindo direto até mim deitada na cama. Se agachando acariciou meu cabelo._

– _Espero que tenha acordado bem._

_Eu estava com vergonha, não sabia o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e ele percebeu._

– _Não aconteceu nada ontem à noite._

– _Vamos matá-la Godric – disse Eric tirando terra do cabelo loiro. – Assim podemos ir embora daqui. Nas vilas arrumamos lugar para dormir e não precisamos acordar desse jeito – ele apontou para Godric que estava todo sujo de terra. Este apenas olhava para mim, que já estava paralisada de novo._

_Eu não sentia medo, só que não conseguia pensar direito com Godric por perto e me olhando daquele jeito meio sério, percebia que enquanto me olhava estava absorto em pensamentos que ele mesmo não conseguia entender._

_- Por que ainda estou viva? – disse olhando para o teto da cabana, fugindo dos olhos de Godric._

_Ele acariciou minha bochecha como fizera na noite passada._

– _Você é interessante. – ele sorriu e virou meu rosto para olhá-lo. – Já vivi por muitos anos e não me surpreendo fácil._

_Sentei-me e pus meus pés no chão continuando a encará-lo, minha respiração ofegante, meu coração disparado. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as levou ao rosto. Pude ver que também tinha uma tatuagem grande no meio das costas que me lembrava um galho, que nascia na parte de trás do pescoço seguindo o caminho de sua coluna e uma queimadura, provavelmente feita com ferro em brasa, no ombro direito, tive uma vontade inexplicável de tocá-la e beijá-la. Ele parecia tão frágil assim, era revoltante para mim a ideia de que alguém em algum momento o havia ferido, mesmo sem entender a razão de sentir-me assim, já que ele era meu assassino._

_- Fique calma, a senhorita não vai morrer hoje – dizia enquanto cheirava e beijava as palmas de minhas mãos as deixando sujas de terra. – Também não vamos mordê-la, descanse – ele afundava o rosto em minhas mãos e fechava os olhos, expirando._

_- Godric? - Eric se aproximou dele tocando lhe o ombro. – E o que vamos beber hoje?_

_Godric soltou minhas mãos, se levantou fitando Eric. Era gritante a diferença de altura entre eles._

– _Iremos hoje ao vilarejo – ele olhou mais uma vez para mim. – Trarei algo para você comer – disse saindo pela porta com Eric em seu encalço._

_Não sei quanto tempo ficamos desse jeito, talvez uma semana. Godric era sempre muito gentil, até que estava feliz de alguma forma, eu nunca temera a morte, então morrer nas presas dele não era uma idéia tão repulsiva para mim. Eles não me morderam mais. Poderia dizer que estava no paraíso se não fosse por Eric que cada dia que eu vivia era uma razão para o humor dele piorar e eu o desprezava mais com o passar dos dias._

_Uma bela noite de lua cheia Eric foi à cidade em busca de diversão, Godric foi com ele como de costume, eu havia pedido a ele que me deixasse tomar um banho, ele me olhou nos olhos até eu me sentir envergonhada e desviar o olhar, mas me soltou. Assim fui à cachoeira, era uma pequena queda d'água que virava um riozinho não muito fundo, que alcançava no máximo a altura da cintura, com pedras de todos os tamanhos em seu leito e margem. Estava completamente nua a banhar-me, de repente senti mãos acariciando minhas costas. Virei-me assustada e encontrei o azul dos olhos de Godric a encarar o mel dos meus. Ele estava me olhando daquele jeito de novo, como se não entendesse os próprios pensamentos. Fiquei sem ação, ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou pela primeira vez, senti seus lábios nos meus se movendo suavemente, correspondi instintivamente, minha boca se abriu e senti sua língua fria procurar a minha, seu braço envolveu minha cintura me trazendo para perto, colando nossos corpos, ele também estava nu._

_Estava em outro mundo, eu beijava e acariciava suas tatuagens com devoção, me demorando mais na queimadura do ombro. Mal sentia as águas da cachoeira batendo em meu ombro e o rio nos envolvendo, só conseguia perceber os gemidos que eu lhe causava e nossos corpos próximos um do outro. Voltamos a nos beijar, em algum momento do beijo ele me pôs nos braços e me levou para a margem, me deitando na terra fria, beijava meu corpo todo e eu tremia de frio e medo, nunca tinha dormido com um homem e muito menos com um vampiro._

_Senti dor quando ele me penetrou e mordeu meu seio esquerdo simultaneamente, mas suas caricias suaves me faziam ignorar a dor. Ficamos horas encontrando novas formas de nos encaixarmos, nos momentos de extremo prazer ele me mordia, eu gemia alto e assim a noite seguia. Em alguma hora da noite estávamos deitados de lado abraçados, ele por atrás de mim, nessa posição pude ver meu corpo a luz do luar._

_Meu corpo sujo de terra tinha inúmeras marcas das mordidas dele. Havia marcas nas minhas coxas, em meu pulso, em minha barriga, em meus seios e agora ele mordia meu pescoço, eu estava perdendo muito sangue, minha consciência começou a esvaecer-se._

_Ele estava tão embriagado de prazer e desejo que não percebeu que estava me matando e eu não queria que ele parasse, queria me entregar inteiramente a Godric, não me importava naquele momento em morrer em seus braços. Eu estava feliz. Só pensava em "Beba... beba... irmão... amante... assassino". Essas palavras dançavam em minha cabeça enquanto ele se movia para dentro de mim mais uma vez e bebia meu sangue, suas mão passeando pelo meu corpo inteiro, fechei os olhos e deixei a inconsciência tomar conta de mim. _

_Essa foi a última lembrança que tenho de minha vida humana, quando acordei eu era uma vampira._

_Lembro de estar enterrada, do olhar reprovativo de Eric, mas a primeira coisa que vi com meus novos olhos foi rosto do anjo iluminado pelo luar. Ele não parecia feliz._

_- Bethezaida você está bem? – parecia angustiado._

_- Estou sim - respondi tentando ler seus pensamentos._

_- Por que não me disse que eu a estava matando? – ele parecia distante, frio._

_- Eu não queria que parasse. – disse enquanto duas lágrimas de sangue escapavam de meus olhos._

_Godric não me tocou mais desde aquele dia. _

_Passamos três séculos convivendo. Eu conheci um lado dele que eu não gostava: ele era cruel, sarcástico e sádico com suas vítimas enquanto eu me esforçava para tornar a morte das pessoas o menos violento possível, ele e Eric faziam o contrário. Durante esse tempo pedi inúmeras vezes que ele me libertasse, me deixasse ir embora, Godric sempre se recusava e então discutíamos, por fim eu chorava e me isolava. _

_Uma noite ele me libertou, simples assim. Fui embora deixando ele e Eric no passado, nem olhei para trás._

_O tempo passou por mim e sei que por ele também. Há três meses recebi uma ligação dele, pedindo que eu fosse à área 09, Dallas, vê-lo._

_Nosso reencontro foi emocionante, eu estava com o mesmo vestido de hoje. Ele usava uma calça larga e uma camisa de manga longa de algodão branco, meio hippie, com um decote em V que deixava a mostra um pouco do peitoral e minha tatuagem favorita, estava descalço. Corremos pela floresta que ficava próximo ao ninho dele, andamos pela mata densa conversando, lembrando. _

_Debaixo de uma árvore ele parou na minha frente, pegou minha mão e a levou ao rosto, assim como fizera há tanto tempo atrás em uma cabana abandonada. Era a primeira vez que me tocava desde aquela noite, não preciso dizer que congelei no lugar. Godric com um movimento rápido tomou meus lábios, eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e retribui o beijo._

_Corremos de volta para o ninho, pegamos meu carro e fomos ao Hotel Carmilla, próprio para vampiros, mal entramos no quarto e já estávamos na cama e nossos gemidos inundavam o aposento de designe moderno._

_Pude perceber que ele havia mudado muito mesmo, não pensava mais como um vampiro sanguinário. Estava mais humano e também triste, apesar da alegria que transparecia por estarmos juntos._

_Ele me contou que nunca quisera que eu fosse vampira e tampouco me matar, e que na época considerava a ideia de me deixar ir embora. Que eu despertara nele sentimentos que ele não pensava que ainda pudesse sentir._

_Contou das vezes que quis me tomar nos braços quando eu chorava durante o período em que estávamos vivendo juntos, logo após minha transformação, e que não me deixava ir por que tinha medo de não voltar mais a me ver e que sentir medo o irritava, então ele me tratava com mais desprezo._

_Passamos uma semana dormindo, bebendo True Blood e fazendo amor. Godric me contou sobre seus planos e a Irmandade do Sol, eu tentei argumentar._

_- Mas Godric... – eu chorava._

_- Não devemos estar aqui – ele olhava para mim tão docemente enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas. – É uma insanidade._

_- Godric..._

_- Shhh! Não diga nada, não quero discutir com você – tentei ainda falar, mas ele me calou com um beijo e abriu meu roube. _

_No oitavo dia, eu precisava ir, ele queria por seus planos em prática. Nós nos olhamos demoradamente, demos as mãos no carro durante todo o percurso. No ninho descemos e nos olhamos novamente nada dissemos, nossos olhos diziam tudo. _

"_Adeus"_

_O deixei no ninho e segui meu caminho. Dessa vez eu olhei para trás. Não voltei mais a vê-lo._

Nunca dissemos: Eu te amo.

Ouço o alarme de meu celular tocar dentro do carro avisando que são cinco da manhã, hora de ir embora, a garrafa de True Blood está vazia e de meus olhos caem lágrimas sanguíneas. Eu não me movo, espero, fito as águas calmas correrem em busca de algum dia encontrar o mar.

"Se não devemos estar aqui. Então porque estamos aqui?"

- Eu não sei. - olho para o céu.

Os minutos passam, começo a sentir minha pele esquentar. O sol nasceu e surge por entre as copas das árvores, sua luz refletindo nas águas do riacho formando um arco-íris, queimando minha pele. Deito-me e fecho os olhos, vejo o rosto de Godric em minha mente e sorrio.

Meu vestido branco está se desfazendo em chamas, minha pele queima. A dor é irrelevante, abro os olhos e sorrio para a luz do dia.

Morrer hoje não estava nos planos, mas... EU QUERO.


End file.
